


Art Inspired by RedFive’s “The Boy Who Lived”

by kishafisha



Series: La Galleria [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/pseuds/kishafisha
Summary: Art inspired by RedFive’s “The Boy Who Lived” for MHBB 2020.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Series: La Galleria [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375234
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: MHBB2020





	Art Inspired by RedFive’s “The Boy Who Lived”

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boy Who Lived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779699) by [RedFive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFive/pseuds/RedFive). 



> I had a lot of fun making this, because the HP universe has been such a big part of my life and marriage (despite how She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has tarnished it over the years by taking on the very traits she wrote into her villains), so I jumped at the chance when I saw that RedFive was going to merge together two things I love. Make sure to check out their fic, ‘The Boy Who Lived’!
> 
> I wanted this to be a parody of the S1 promo with Hannibal and the napkin, so hopefully that comes through. ~~(I couldn’t find good childhood reference pics to make them actually look 12 like in the fic, but it be like that.)~~


End file.
